


Found the Work I was Looking For!

by ChinaGrass



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaGrass/pseuds/ChinaGrass
Summary: I’m just gonna leave this posted because why not. Below is my search for a story by looking with the wrong ship smh. Replace Shane and Ryan with Steven and Andrew and the link to the work is in the comments.I am looking for a pretty lengthy story that’s a making up between Shane and Ryan after Shane moves away. Ryan is working in a hotel(bartender?) in like Vegas when Shane returns on a business trip or something. It’s a happy ending with the help of friends and I’m pretty sure they end up with a cat. Please help me find this work!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Found the Work I was Looking For!

I’m kind of losing my mind here but hopefully I will forget about it by morning.


End file.
